


summertime sadness.

by cheonsagateun, crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #TAKABURC, AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada pahlawan. {untuk #TAKABURC}</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: [cheonsa] judulnya dari salah satu lagu milik lana del rey. terinspirasi dari salah satu puisi milik aan mansyur yang berjudul ketidakmampuan. saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. [crystallized cherry] dan saya berpikir bahwa, ya, natalia adalah tokoh yang ‘ditempa oleh kesedihan’. :’)

**penname:** crystallized cherry  
**fandom** : hetalia axis powers  
**genre:** romance, angst  
**rating:** T  
**summary:**  Ini alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada pahlawan.

.

.

 **disclaimer** : hetalia axis powers milik hidekazu himaruya.  
**warns:** AU 8”)

.

.

.

_“Kiss me hard before you gone—“_

.

.

Natalia tak ingin mencintainya.

Natalia tak ingin mencintai siapapun yang berkaitan dengannya.

Terakhir kali ia mencintai seorang pria, pria itu tewas di medan perang beberapa bulan setelahnya. Terakhir kali ia memberikan hatinya, realita menamparnya seperti anak durhaka. Dan lapis demi lapis besi dingin sekarang menyelimuti hatinya. Memenjarakannya bagai sangkar binatang. Ia beku seperti musim dingin yang telah lampau.

Maniknya terus menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dari kejauhan. Pemuda yang menebarkan senyuman dan kebaikan. Pemuda yang berkata bahwa cita-citanya adalah mengabdi pada bumi tercinta dengan cengiran terpeta di wajahnya. Dan mendengar kata-kata itu, Natalia mengalihkan wajahnya. Menganggap bahwa perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya adalah sugesti alam bawah sadar.

(ia. tidak. jatuh. cinta.)

.

.

.

“Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seperti mereka.”

Dan Natalia tidak menjawab. Justru pandangannya lurus, seperti akan menguliti pemuda itu hidup-hidup. Menyembunyikan lubang yang perlahan terbentuk (kenapa? dia kan tidak jatuh cinta, lalu kenapa?) di dada. Pemuda itu, manik biru di balik kacamatanya bahkan teduh. Seakan menerima semua hal yang akan dialaminya kelak. Di medan perang. Luar angkasa.

Terkutuklah ia.

Natalia mendengus. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Berkata dengan nada sinis, “Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku, Jones?”

“Informasi aja, kok.”

Pemuda itu, Alfred, menyeringai. Menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Natalia melirik sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Safir biru Alfred menyiratkan duka dan ia tidak mau membuat lubang di dadanya melebar.

.

.

.

Bagian terburuknya, bumi terancam karena kedatangan alien penjajah. Perang tidak lagi memijak tanah, perang ada di angkasa. Pesawat demi pesawat diterbangkan, pesawat demi pesawat saling menembak. Pemuda-pemuda berusaha melindungi bumi dari pencaplokan.

Kabar buruknya, ia tidak bisa ikut. Hanya karena Natalia adalah seorang _perempuan_ dan ini yang membuatnya ingin menginjak wajah sang pembuat peraturan kuat-kuat.

Terkutuklah. Terkutuklah siapapun yang menginisiasi perang. Terkutuklah siapapun yang berkata bahwa perempuan tidak boleh maju ke medan perang. Terkutuklah takdir yang berputar dalam lingkaran yang sama,

 

terkutuklah, terkutuklah semua.

.

.

.

Alfred berangkat pada awal musim panas.

Natalia tidak ikut dalam pesta perpisahannya. Tidak datang untuk menyampaikan salam. Tidak mendoakannya (karena—Tuhan? _apa itu Tuhan?_ ) di medan perang. Sampai Alfred benar-benar berangkat, ia tak menemuinya. Lubang di hatinya melebar dalam diam.

Itu, yang baru ia sesali selama musim panas. Selama kepergian sang pemuda.

.

.

.

Ini rahasia.

Ada dua hal yang dibenci Natalia. Pertama, adalah perang. Kedua, adalah jatuh cinta pada pahlawan. Natalia benci perang karena ia tidak diajak berjuang. Natalia benci perang karena membuatnya demikian. Natalia benci jatuh cinta pada pahlawan karena menurutnya, mereka hanya cemerlang sekali sebelum dilupakan seumur hidup.

Cinta pertamanya berakhir menjadi nama di pemakaman pahlawan dan diabaikan, terlupakan.

Natalia tidak suka.

.

.

(dan berpikir bahwa Alfred kembali dengan nama dan kabar duka membuatnya hendak menusuk apapun seraya mengerang frustrasi.)

.

.

.

Musim demi musim berlalu, hingga musim panas kembali muncul. Yang kembali pada Natalia adalah sebuah kabar dari mulut ke mulut. Tentang Alfred.

Kabar burung memang tetaplah kabar burung; tetapi bagaimanapun ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kenyataan. _Katanya_ , Alfred menghilang. Ada misi solo untuk menyelidiki, dan dengan pesawat ulang-alik kecilnya ia berangkat dengan mode tak terlihat—

—tetapi mode itu sepertinya bertahan selamanya: semua orang kehilangan jejaknya.

Natalia ingin menebas nadinya sendiri, tetapi di sisi lain ia tahu, **_tahu_** ini akan terjadi dan seharusnya ia menebaknya, seharusnya ia mengantisipasinya, seharusnya ia harus bersedia. Maka ia mengurungkannya, dan terus mengapung di arus kehidupan yang selalu punya batu-batu tajam ngeri di jeram yang tak terbaca.

“Aku tahu,” katanya, hambar dan tak ada arti, pada kakak perempuannya yang mengunjunginya dengan alasan khawatir (bah, seharusnya ia tak merasakan itu lagi untuk adiknya yang sudah kepala dua!). “Dia akan pergi. Aku akan pergi. Dan sudahlah, aku juga tak _begitu_ jatuh cinta padanya.”

Katya punya caranya sendiri untuk mengetahui Natalia. Natalia tak segan berbohong, pada semua orang, bahkan dirinya sendiri, dan ia maklum. Ia hanya diam saja, mendelik pada jam di dinding, _yang_ _tiktoktiktoktiktok mencekam mengusik diri_ , tak memberi waktu bagi seluruh manusia untuk selalu memikirkan kepergian, kehilangan, dan rasa ditinggalkan.

.

.

 _Cium aku_ , pinta Alfred, tiga hari sebelum keberangkatannya. _Di pelipis juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan membungkuk untukmu. Karena seorang pahlawan butuh ciuman dari tuan putrinya sebelum ia pergi menyelamatkan dunia_.

Persetan, balas Natalia, dan kata itu diulanginya kembali detik ini. Dia bukan sang Tuan Putri, selain karena dia tak pantas (Tuan Putri tak ada yang bersikap seenak egonya sendiri!), dia memang tak berminat. Maka ia mengabaikan permintaan itu dan berpaling meninggalkan Alfred.

(Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari bahwa Natalia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ketika pergi adalah Alfred sendiri.)

Namun Natalia sekarang seperti merasakan itu, saat ini, detik ini, harapan Alfred yang tak jadi terkabul waktu itu, tetapi bukan dia yang melakukan—pelipisnya yang hangat, hatinya seperti diteduhkan, dan dadanya mendadak menjadi sesak bukan oleh hal yang menyakitkan. Mungkin hanya perubahan suhu musim panas yang membuatnya demam, ia pikir, tetapi ketika ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan membuka mata untuk kabur dari mimpi yang menjebak itu—

—ia menemukan Alfred yang sesungguhnya.

“Hai.”

Natalia duduk kaku.

“Maaf telah mencurinya darimu; satu ciuman hutangmu padaku,” ia tersenyum, sedikit miring, lalu telunjuknya diletakkan di depan bibir. Senyuman nakal senakal-nakalnya.

Yang bicara adalah airmata Natalia, dan ia benci ini semua.

“Ini bukan hantu, kok.” Alfred lalu berdeham, sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah jendela Natalia yang tirainya terbuka dan pagi musim panas sudah merayap di kota. Sebuah kendaraan seperti silinder terparkir di halaman samping.

Natalia menutup mulutnya dan Alfred mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

Ia telah menghalangi dirinya untuk kembali jatuh cinta; tetapi dunia membalikkan tubuhnya ke jalan itu.

.

.

.

Alfred tak singgah ke ruang manapun lagi di rumahnya dan ia melangkah keluar lewat pintu samping. Natalia mengekorinya seperti orang hilang arah.

Dan memang dia kehilangan arah: dia daun musim gugur yang tersesat untuk jatuh cinta di musim panas. Dan angin musim panas adalah sangat salah untuknya.

“Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Misi menunggu.” Sekali lagi: usapan di kepala. “Dah!” Ia melompat turun di tangga kecil di bawah pintu.

Lalu pintu kendaraan terbuka untuknya.

Natalia melepaskan kata-kata yang seharusnya telah ia kubur di liang terdalam di Palung Mariana:

“Aku mencintaimu ....”

Ia munafik.

Tetapi musim panas lebih munafik lagi: ini bukan musim untuk jatuh cinta.

(Dan ia seenaknya menuduh semua hal, tetapi kebohongan mengacungkan jari ke depan wajahnya: _kau yang tak pintar_.)

“Aku akan pulang secepatnya!”

Lalu langit menelan Alfred.

Siapa yang berkhianat pada keinginannya sendiri?

_Aku sudah memperingatkanmu._

_Kau meluluh karena kepulangan paling sederhana, itu konyol._

“Tapi aku mencintainya!”

Dan perang ternyata tak hanya terjadi di langit.

.

.

.

Natalia membuka mata dan telinga terhadap semua berita meski ia tak membicarakannya pada siapapun.

Dan ia mendapatkannya:

_Minggu depan kontingen pertama akan dipulangkan._

.

.

.

Tetapi siapa yang datang? Siapa yang kembali menjejakkan kaki di Bumi?

Tidak ada: kecuali medali-medali yang dipamerkan di dalam kotak kaca di Kennedy Space Center, dan semua orang datang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam. Natalia yang tak tahu datang dengan kemeja biru dan jins dongker—pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan setelah tamu tak diundang mampir sedetik ke kamarnya.

Ia seperti patung ketika nama-nama pahlawan anumerta dibacakan namanya.

Bukan, dia bukan seperti seorang yang sayapnya patah lagi; karena selama ini ia telah terbang dengan memungut bulu-bulunya sendiri yang hancur dan menempelkannya pada sayapnya yang penuh luka. Juga bukan hatinya—ia mencinta dengan logikanya sendiri ...

... tetapi dunia berputar bukan untuk memamerkan takdir yang lebih cantik dari harapannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang patah tetapi ia merasakannya begitu dalam.

_Siapa suruh jatuh cinta pada pahlawan?_

_Aku sudah mengatakan itu!_

_Kau yang memulai!_

Dan seluruh bagian batinnya saling tuduh, menyudutkan logikanya yang perlahan menciut dan akan mati.

_Sudah kubilang, keinginanmu untuk jatuh cinta pada pahlawan lagi adalah dosa untuk dirimu sendiri._

**end.**


End file.
